Jealous Joe
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: After being together a year Joe becomes jealous of another man. Does he really have a reason to be concerned?
1. Chapter 1

Written by: Ancorns708

Rating: M

Summary: After being together a year Joe becomes jealous of another man. Does he really have a reason to be concerned?

* * *

**_Author's note: This story came about because one of my faithful reviewer Veve said she would like to see a jealous Joe. I hope this works for you. Also I considered turning this into a series of one shots where Joe or Clarisse becomes jealous at different times so if you all would like to see more jealousy from our couple then please let me know. If you want something in particular then PM me and i will see what i can do. _**

* * *

Jealous Joe

Standing at his post in the grand ballroom he had been watching her all night wishing that it was him moving her around the dance floor instead of all the men who had held her in their arms. It will have been a year this month since they admitted their feelings for each other, Joe knew she felt as strongly for him as he did for her but none the less he could feel his blood pressure rising as a dignitary from France now danced with her.

Clarisse was laughing at something the man had said and he had taken the opportunity to pull her closer to him. Joe stood eagerly awaiting for her to signal so that he could remove the man from her arms but she never motioned for him in fact she never even looked in his direction, as the music changed into something slower she continued dancing with the man their cheeks now resting against each other as he whispered something in her ear making her smile. Was she actually enjoying this man's company? He thought to himself.

Joseph continued to stand at his post clenching his fist as his jaw tightened. Lost in his thoughts he never heard the music change or noticed the pair approaching him until she stood directly in front of him.

"Joseph?" reaching out she touched his arm bringing him back to reality

"Sorry ma'am" he said irritated that she had caught him lost in thought but more so that "he" had accompanied her.

"We are headed to my office" she giggled "We have some business to discuss" she finished taking Benoit's arm.

"I will accompany you ma'am." Joe stated

"Oh…no Joseph that will not be necessary, I just wanted you to know where I would be." Smiling over to Benoit "we shouldn't be that long."

Like hell it isn't necessary he thought but instead of voicing his disapproval he replied as calmly as he possibly could "Fine I'll be in the security hub then, you will notify me after this impromptu meeting over so I can let the guys know?"

"Don't I always" Turning she lead them towards her office as Joseph took his leave to the security hub still trying to get his emotions in check as he watched Benoit slip his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side again whispering something in her ear.

"I think your security man is jealous" he whispered

"What? Why would you think that?" she said looking at him as they reached her office door

"No reason, it was just the way he was looking at you when you told him we were leaving together. I don't think he liked the idea that much."

"Well don't worry about him. I'll talk to him later about it." She said entering her office, closing the door behind them.

"Now I believe you have something for me?" she said smiling across her desk at him

"Indeed I do Your Majesty" he replied cheekily

Meanwhile in the security hub Joe was pacing the floor. What was so damn important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow he thought? He knew he needed to calm down but this was so damn unlike her, she would never take a meeting this late and furthermore she had always insisted that he accompany her to all her impromptu meetings for safety reason, but tonight she simply dismissed him. He couldn't take it anymore as he punched his hand into the wall realizing straightway that it wasn't a good idea to punch a concrete wall the moment his hand made contact, collapsing back into his chair, rubbing his now bruised knuckles his thought returning once again to seeing them dancing at the ball. The shrill of the phone ringing brought him out of his daydream. Grabbing the phone he brought it to his ear.

"Security, this is Joseph" he answered

"Joseph, I'm finished with my meeting so you can let the team know that I'll be retiring for the night."

"Yes Your Majesty" he replied sharply

"Joseph…I would like to see you in my suite in thirty minutes." Thinking that should be plenty of time for her to get ready for him.

"Ma'am I was hoping to retire myself, can this not wait until morning?"

"No Joseph it cannot."

Taking a deep breath he replied "Fine. I'll see you in thirty minutes"

Promptly thirty minutes later she heard his knock at the door.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me ma'am? Noticing that she had already changed and was covered by her black dressing gown that only came down mid-way of her thigh, God how he loved her legs.

"I did" as she sauntered over to him wrapping her arms around his waist she felt him tense "Joseph what's wrong?" She asked "first the formality when you entered and now you act like you don't want me to touch you." she said tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing" he said pulling back from her embrace

"Really Joseph?" as she watched him walk over to the window "I have known you a long time, I can tell when something is bothering you." Walking over to stand behind him yet not touching him "Please talk to me" she whispered

"Wouldn't you rather talk to Benoit?" he snapped

"That's what this is about, my meeting with him?" she asked

"Not just your private meeting but also the way you danced with him and laughed with him while he whispered in your ear." He said sheepishly "you don't have any idea how much it angered me to see you with him" turning to look out the window again

Slipping her arms back around his waist pressing her breast to his back he could feel the heat radiating off her body. "Oh, Joseph you know that I have to dance with all those people its protocol but I hope that you realize that I wished it was you and some day it will be, I promise" she said kissing the back of his neck making a cold chill run down his spine "and yes I was overly friendly with Benoit but only because he brought me something for you." She said as she walked around to stand in front of him.

"He brought you something for me?" he questioned

Standing on her tippy toes she pressed a soft kiss to his lips "Yes, would you like to see it?"

"I suppose I could see what he brought."

"I was hoping you would say that, otherwise all this" she said motioning to attire "would have been for nothing."

"You definitely have my interest now" he said as he followed her to the bedroom

Walking over to her nightstand she picked up a bottle of wine and handed it to Joseph, standing back to watch his face "Happy Anniversary darling" she said when she saw the shock on his face

"Clari…Clarisse I…I don't know what to say… this is entirely too much" he managed to finally get out

"Nonsense" she said walking closer to him "Do you like it?"

"I love it…no one has ever gotten me a hundred and sixty thousand dollar bottle of wine before."

"I'm glad you like it, I can't wait to try it" she said handing him the wine corker

"Clarisse…I wasn't going to open it, I want to add it to my collection I mean it's a 1787 Chateau Lafite, and it's rare"

"I knew you would say that, that's why I got you two bottles" she said pulling the other bottle out from behind her pillow where she had hidden it."

"Clarisse one bottle is too much but two bottles? What did you have to do for this?"

"Stop worrying, Benoit owed Rupert and I a favor from way back and I decided to cash it in." Pulling the tie on her dressing gown letting it fall to floor she pressed her now completely naked body to his "So now why don't we open this bottle and I'll let you have the first drink on me…literally" she whispered against his lips

Climbing on her bed she laid complete flat of her back as Joseph drizzled the wine across taut nipples the coolness of the wine causing them the harden and pebble even more as he traced his tongue across the path of the wine stopping to pull one of her rosy buds into his warm mouth swirling his tongue around it, causing a deep moan to escape her lips before moving across to the other repeating his actions. Placing the bottle on the night stand he quickly removed his clothes taking a sip from the bottle before climbing on top of her, he traced his tongue across her lips as hers slipped out to meet his, engulfing him in a deep kiss, never had a kiss been so intoxicated. She was nibbling on his lower lip, teasing him with her tongue as she moved her hips against his straining erection. Slipping her hand between them she guided him to her entrance. Her breasts pressed against him, and he could feel the hardness of her nipples as they rubbed across his chest as he slipped into her writhing gently as she pulled him closer, he slipped his arms around her body as they made the most passionate love.

Drawing the comforter up over their shoulders, he cuddled up behind her, resting his head on her pillow taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Was the wine as good as you hoped" she whispered.

"Better thanks to you" he mumbled, his body giving into sleep. "I love you " He said as he drew her in tighter.

"I love you too" she whispered "Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary" He said kissing the back of her head, as sleep over took them both.

~THE END~

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2: In a Bar

By: Ancorns708

Rating T

Jealous Joe: In a bar

After being married for just over a year Joe thought that he would surprise Clarisse by whisking her off to an island in the tropics. They had been on the beautiful little island for two days, much of the first day had been spend in the hotel room but tonight Clarisse wanted to go out.

After walking around looking in the local shops for most of the evening, they decided to have dinner at this nice little restaurant that had outdoor seating available for their guest. The air smelled refreshing and new, with a hint of salt, the only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing on the shore and individuals laughing off in the distance, as the sun began to set, painting the dark water in shades of red and orange Joseph was quietly thinking that his wife had never looked more beautiful than she does at that very minute. Her hair was blowing in the breeze; her face and body seem to be completely relaxed as she said slightly slumped in the chair across from him. He was happy that she was finally able to let her guard down a bit, leave the "queen mask" at the palace and let Clarisse the woman enjoy this time they had together.

As he said in awe of his wife he realized she was saying something "I'm sorry darling, what did you say?"

Smiling at him "I said I wish we could go out tonight…maybe to a bar or something."

Raising his eyebrows at her "I'm sorry did you say a bar?"

"Never mind it was a silly idea…it's just I have never been to a place like that before" she said slightly embarrassed by what he must be thinking about her.

"I didn't say it was silly Clarisse, you just took me by surprise that's all" he smiled at her

"So you'll take me?" she asked

Taking a deep breath of sea air he sighed "I'll take you but I don't think you will like it dear. Bars are loud, smoky and full of intoxicated people moving their bodies around on the dance floor but what they are doing is not dancing, I assure you" he said looking at her

"I would still like to go, if you will take me" she said smiling at the thought

"Have I ever denied you anything?" he asked

"Yes in fact you have but… you had good reasons" she smiled brightly at him

After dinner Joe took Clarisse to a local spot where he knew the bouncer. Joe had been in the same battalion with Greg when he served and he knew the man ran a tight ship.

Clarisse had already had a couple of drinks while Joe insisted on drinking coke. Joe was enjoying watching Clarisse, she always became flirty after a couple good drinks and he was the object of her affection.

Sitting at the end of the bar with his back against the wall watching the crowd Joe became increasingly aware that his now intoxicated wife was sliding her hand slowly up his thigh. Placing his hand over top of hers to still it, Clarisse poked her lip out in a pouty face as she jumped off the bar stool and now stood between his legs snaking her arms around his neck she began kissing him slowly but seductively. The kiss however was interrupted when Greg approached to talk some more with Joe. As the men started talking Clarisse moved back to her seat ordering another drink, as a younger man in his forties began to try and strike up a conversation with her. Joe was only half listening to Greg as his attention had been pulled back to his wife. He heard the man introduce himself

"Hi. My name's James" he slurred

Extending her hand "my name's Clarisse, nice to meet you James" she smiled

Joe looked back at Greg shaking his head "I have a feeling this is not going to end well, friend" he said as Greg noticed what was happening in front of them

"Please don't touch me" Clarisse said moving the man's hand from her knee

James not taking no for an answer moved his hand higher up her thigh before saying "come on baby don't be like that"

That was all it took Joe instantly appeared beside Clarisse "I think the lady asked you to remove your hand" he said calmly as James stood trying to intimidate Joe.

"Who do you think you are? Clari and I are just having an innocent chat"

Taking a deep breath Joe replied "Well Clarisse" he put emphasis on her full name "here is MY wife and there was nothing innocent about what you were implying"

Putting his arm around her waist "Come on Clarisse lets go" he demanded as she slid off the stool

James however wasn't ready to let her go so easily he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him, kissing her fully on the mouth before Greg pulled her back out of the way as Joe's fist landed squarely on James jaw sending the man to the ground, he was out cold.

Joe looked at Greg "I told you it wouldn't end well" he smirked at his friend.

"You better get your wife back to the hotel before this one comes to again." He said motioning to the man in the floor.

Taking Clarisse's hand "Come on, let's get you back" walking out of the bar Joe wrapped his arm around Clarisse waist helping to stead her "well I hope you enjoyed your first and last bar experience, my dear" he said while looking at her

"I'm sorry Joseph, I thought it would be fun but I ruined it, I ruined our vacation" she said looking sad

Cupping her cheek bring her eyes to look into his "darling you haven't ruined anything, that guy back there was just looking for easy prey, he just happened to pick the wrong lady tonight" he smiled at her

Standing just outside the hotel entrance Clarisse stopped, turning Joseph back to her as she snaked her arms around his neck where she whispered in between kisses "you…are…so…hot…when…you're…angry" giggling as he pulled her to him

"Come on let's get upstairs" he said pulling her to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she had him pinned against the wall planting kiss along his jaw as she fumbled with the button on his shirt

"Clarisse stop this isn't our room"

"I don't care, I want you now" her breath hot on his ear

As the doors opened Joe scooped her up into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to the room, opening the door quickly and shutting it just as fast he deposited her on to the bed excusing his self for a moment to wash up. He walked back in to the bedroom to find Clarisse curled up under the blanket sound asleep, smiling to himself he removed her pants and the one shoe she still had on before climbing in bed behind her drawing her body to his as he drifted off to sleep, smiling, knowing that tomorrow would be spent in the hotel.

~The End~


End file.
